


金色黎明团长的秘密男友

by Lunar280



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280
Relationships: Reader/William Vangeance, 我x威廉
Kudos: 5





	金色黎明团长的秘密男友

刚准备踏入自己的房间，却注意到里面熟悉的背影，心跳仿佛都漏了一拍，是自己许久不见的爱人。褪去了骑士团斗篷的威廉依然穿着团里的制服，勾勒出他好看的身材曲线。看他认真的低头看着桌上书本的样子，顿时玩心瞬起。

轻手轻脚的靠近人身后，一把抱住了威廉的腰。突然从背后被抱住，威廉惊得拿着书本的手一抖迅速转头看向身后，而罪魁祸首看着人吃惊的表情满意又幼稚的笑出了声。

“真是的……都几岁了？”威廉看见是你立刻放下了心，无奈地笑着抬手敲了一下你的脑袋权当做报复。

“一点小玩笑而已，请团长恕罪。”虽然这么说，但明显是下次还敢的样子。你笑着将下巴搁在他的肩膀上，怀里的人一如既往的温暖又柔软，一天的疲惫仿佛都被融化只剩下见到他的喜悦，鼻尖萦绕着淡淡的红茶香气，是威廉喜欢的茶叶。心里盘算着什么时候多给他买一些，侧脸亲了亲他的颈侧。

“嗯？”感受到你亲吻的威廉发出轻音向你表达疑惑，不需要你回答，在他身上不安分的从衣摆伸入的手给了他回答。威廉轻笑着默许了你的动作，毕竟这也是他来这里的原因之一，他转身面对你主动亲吻上了你的唇。微凉柔软的唇磨蹭着你的唇瓣，稍稍开启让舌尖相触，湿润又温暖。自然而然的伸手搂住他的腰抱进怀里，扣着他的后脑探求他口中更多。不得不承认，这是世界上最美味的。

威廉的腰带系得很紧，贴合着他的腰身曲线勾勒出好看的模样。忙于与自己唇舌交缠，威廉几乎没有注意到你已经悄悄的解开了他的腰带。掌心贴上心心念念已久的爱人的肌肤，几乎是在瞬间点燃了欲火。

“我好想你，威廉。”  
“抱歉……最近实在是太忙了，我应该抽出更多时间给你才是。”

话语不足以表达彼此的思念与爱意，语言有时候是如此的苍白，这个时候只有行动才是唯一的方法。一个又一个的亲吻间彼此的衣物一件件落地，当你最后小心翼翼地揭开他的面具安置在桌面上时，你们身上已经没有衣物了。

抱着最爱的人儿按进柔软床铺，不再有布料阻隔让皮肤得以相贴，他的肌肤还是一样的白皙光滑，因为不常暴露在外因此让威廉其实相当敏感，轻轻的触摸和揉捏都让他的皮肤泛上可爱的粉色，更不用说红得不得了的脸了。

深深亲吻着有些害羞的恋人，手掌自他脸颊向下抚摸，优美修长的脖颈，结实平坦的胸膛，柔软的腰腹，最后停留在弹性极好的臀部稍稍揉捏，威廉轻微的哼声让你感觉又硬了几分。手覆上他也硬挺起来的性器缓缓撸动，怀中的人儿有一丝轻颤，不一会又吐出了舒服的喘息。

你知道他的喜好。指尖剐蹭顶端又摩挲头部边缘，引得他喘息连连。伏在他身上不断亲吻着他，舔舐啃咬着他的颈肩肌肤，稀碎的吻落在他好看的锁骨处，前胸处，红色的吻痕落在他的肌肤上像极了雪地间的红梅，美的令人心驰神往。

威廉好听的喘息在耳边加重，你可以听见他吞咽唾液的声音，可以看见他好看的喉结滚动。抚慰过他前段的手粘上些润滑液，将手指伸向他后处的温暖乡。指尖触碰到后穴的边缘，你感到威廉有些紧张，他的手环抱住了你的脖子，依然乖巧的将双腿打开些方便你的动作。

亲吻着爱人的唇，安抚着他，指尖用力探入后穴。也许是距离上次做有些时日了，扩张的工作稍稍有些艰难，好不容易让一根手指尽数没入，竟让彼此都有些喘气。手指在温暖湿滑的后穴搅动着扩张，你可以感受到威廉紧抓着你的肩膀。你知道，他在忍耐。你也在忍耐。

“许久不见团长有些生疏了呢。”你轻笑着调侃转移他的注意力，对上他有些泛红的眼睛不免有些心疼，甚至一瞬间有了停止的念头。但是温暖的手贴上了你的脸颊，威廉凑近轻吻了一下你的唇，微笑着看着你的眼睛，你感受到指尖的阻力小了一些，“不必担心我，继续吧，我想要你。”

眼前的笑容令人心头一颤，既然都这么说了又怎么可以停下来呢。舌面舔舐他胸前乳尖，引得威廉轻哼出声，手上动作不停尽量让他放松好缩短准备时间。能够进入的手指数量慢慢增加，弯曲指节在扩张的同时稍加力气按压柔韧内壁，指腹贴上那块有这圆块状腺体的地方轻轻滑动按压，这让威廉惊呼出声，又慢慢转化成甜腻呻吟，“嗯……哈啊……”

威廉有些害羞的抬手捂住自己的脸，红透的耳尖和不断溢出的柔软呻吟暴露着他，腿间的刺激让他想要合上腿，却又努力的控制自己打开，可爱的模样让你再也忍不住了。

你伸手握住他纤细的手腕从他脸上拉开让他搭上自己的肩膀，深深地亲吻了他的额头后手托着他的膝盖内侧抬起腿。扩张完成的后穴泛着诱人的红色微微收缩着，将自己的性器抵在入口，顶端柔软的触感已经让自己彻底兴奋起来了。挺着腰将自己塞入他的后穴，湿润的穴肉立刻包裹上来紧致得吸着自己。

太舒服了。你喘息着看着同样喘息着的威廉，而他对着你轻轻的点了点头，他的双腿缠在了腰间，一手掐住他柔软的腰肢，另一手绕过他一侧肩膀抱着他。后撤腰肢只留顶端在内又加速用力顶入，威廉好听的低音在你耳边炸开美妙的呻吟。你很喜欢这个声音，你想要多听一些。哑声呼唤着威廉的名字，一下一下挺动腰肢顶在让他愉悦的地方。

“嗯呢……啊……啊……”逐渐增加的音量是他愉悦的证明，刺激到他时随着颤抖的身体变成转音的呻吟是如此动听，没有哪个鸟儿能够唱出如此美妙的歌。你愉悦着他，他也愉悦着你。没有比埋在爱人身体里更舒服的事情了。快感让空气都变得灼热粘腻，相贴的肌肤上泛起一层薄汗，但是这不会影响你们。

加快在他身体里的抽动，快感的堆积让你到达了极致的边缘，你松开些怀中的人想要抽身，因为你知道留在里面对威廉不好，但是威廉却不是这么想的。有力的双腿勾住了你的腰不让你离开，面前如花的笑靥和为你拭去鬓角汗珠的手让你呼吸都停了一瞬。气息还带着快感刺激的喘息音，断断续续的却又温柔至极的语调让人想就这样融化在他怀里，“没关系，射在里面吧。”

即使不准备这样，在他最后的“暴击”下，你也还是如他所愿地交代在了他的体内，而他也哼着声让他的白浊沾满了彼此的小腹。你们喘息着看着彼此仿佛眼里只剩下对方，一个漫长又深刻的吻替代想要说的话。

“很舒服噢。”威廉的脸还泛着红，温柔的笑弯了眼角，忍不住轻轻亲吻他面部的伤痕，试图表达说不完的爱意。

“那，再来一次？”  
“……就一次的话。”


End file.
